


Things left unsaid

by XxFatalBlackxX



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFatalBlackxX/pseuds/XxFatalBlackxX
Summary: Qrow desperately wished things had gone differently, Ruby comforts him while he lets out all his frustrations. (Spoilers for season 7 finale)
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Ruby Rose
Kudos: 26





	Things left unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is a vent fic so it's not 1000% accurate to what happened in the show, so bear with me.

Qrow frowned holding the huntress close. His curse acted up again. He truly felt like things were getting better he put down his walls for that bastard! He had betrayed him. Everything he had been excited about, a life with someone to spend his time with outside of Ruby.

He was glad Ruby had the career she always dreamed of, but it was lonely when she went out on her missions. All of Qrows friends were dead and buried, he was truly and utterly alone.. until Clover.

He had talked to clover nonstop. He had become a beacon of light in his dark world.. and then.. that.

He never wanted to fight the other huntsman, he never wanted things to end like they did.

He buried his face in Ruby's chest sobbing.

"I loved him! He betrayed me.. I thought things would be good.. was everything he told me a lie?" He shook with each sob while Ruby comforted him.

"What kinds of things did he say about me behind my back? There all about following orders for the greater good but what good is that, who did that help?" He wanted to scream. This happened so many times.. Raven had left him, thought he was pathetic. Summer chose Taiyang over him. Ruby, his light, was all he felt like he had left.

"Was he laughing behind my back? Happy about his cruelty? How could he do this? I trusted him! I cared about him.." Qrow broke down into new sobs.

"Qrow.. your miles from who you used to be, your sober, you care, your in therapy" Ruby smiled somberly. "If Clover couldn't handle some disagreements, bumps, then he didnt deserve you." Ruby frowned holding the man she loved more than everything close.

After Clover, Qrow locked himself in his room for days. There was a heaviness that fell on all of them. They had trusted the Aesops, considered them friends.

"Did he laugh everytime he told me how talented I was, how sweet? How great?" Qrow grabbed his hair in frustration tears streaming down endlessly.

"Qrow.." Ruby pet his hair gently "We all thought they were great.. noone expected this.. I'm so sorry you fell for someone who turned out so much differently than who you thought you knew.. we all thought we had a future together" Ruby sighed looking down.

Ruby gently kissed his forehead as he slowly began to calm down, his mind a whirlwind of torment and agony.

"We'll get through this together Qrow, we always have. Ozpin, Salem, Ironwood.. everything. Your all I ever need and I will be here through everything no matter who doubts you." She softly spoke playing with his hair.

"No matter what storms we reach, I will be there. We will go through them together and we will win. Because that's who we are Qrow, were huntsman. We help, we protect and we have hope." She kissed his cheek looking into his glossy eyes a few slipping down her own cheeks as well.

"Nothing will ever make me stop loving you, til death do us part right?" She smiled holding the little circle representing their future. "I've already taken those vows, even if we can't make this official, it's real to me and to everyone whole knows and loves us" Qrow gave a bittersweet smile.

"Thanks kiddo.. I just need some time.. I havent opened up to anyone like that since you.. I.. guess my semblance was in full swing. Huh?" He laughed bitterly and Ruby hugged him close

"Us against the world, Branwen" she smiled as Qrow gently kissed her arm.

"Anywhere with you."


End file.
